memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
William T. Riker
William Thomas "Will" Riker 'był znanym oficerem Gwiezdnej Floty. Służył jako pierwszy oficer na pokładzie [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise-D]], i później na [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. Ostatecznie otrzymuje awans do stopnia kapitana, i obejmuje dowodzenie USS Titan. Dzieciństwo William Thomas Riker urodził się w 19 sierpnia 2335 roku w Valdez, na Alasce. Jego matka Betty zmarła, kiedy miał zaledwie dwa lata 2337 i William wychowywał jego ojciec Kyle Riker. Ojciec zostawił go, kiedy William miał 15 lat 2350, co było przyczyną głębokiej urazy, którą nosił przez kilkanaście lat. Służba w Starfleet Akademia Starfleet '''2353-2357. Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej, San Francisco, Ziemia. Riker ukończył Akademię w roku 2357 jako ósmy kadet w swojej grupie. Wczesna służba Starfleet W 2358 jego pierwszym przydziałem był U.S.S. Pegasus, NCC-53847 pod dowództwo Kapitana Eric Pressman. Służy jako sternik. Jego statek zaginął później w tym roku w tajemniczych okolicznościach. W 2359 roku Riker otrzymał już pięć odznaczeń, stając się poważanym oficerem. W latach 2359-2361 został awansowany do stopnia Porucznika, przydzielony na Betazed. Na planecie spotkał Deanna Troi. Dwoje zbliżyli się do sienie i ich związek przerodził się w miłość, którą Riker zdecydował się jednak poświęcić na rzecz kariery we Flocie. W 2361 został przeniesiony na U.S.S. Potemkin, NCC-18253. Sześć tygodni później wyróżnił się w czasie akcji ratunkowej na Nervala IV i został otrzymał oficjalną pochwałę za wyjątkową odwagę za uratowanie grupy zwiadowczej. W wyniku tych działań został awansowany do stopnia Komandora Porucznika. Przeniesiony z sekcji operacyjnej do dowódczej. W 2362 został przeniesiony na U.S.S. Hood, NCC-42296 na stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera, pod dowództwo kapitana Robert DeSoto. W latach 2362-2364, U.S.S. Hood, NCC-42296 statek klasy Excelsior pod dowództwem Kapitan Robert DeSoto odwiedził planetę Altair III. Podczas tej misji Kapitan DeSoto zdecydował się transportować na powierzchnię planety Altair III. Jego decyzji sprzeciwił się jego pierwszy oficer Komandor Porucznik Riker i nie zgodził się transport Kapitana na powierzchnię planety. Według jego opinii na planecie było niebezpiecznie na wystawienie na ryzyko życia kapitana. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) 2364-2371 - Służba na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Przeniesiony na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, pod dowództwo kapitana Jean-Luc’a Picarda, na stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera. Awansowany do stopnia komandora. Służba na Enterprise była dla Rikera czymś wyjątkowym i cennym. Dla niej odrzucił proponowane mu dowództwo innych statków (U.S.S. Drake, NCC-20381 w 2364, U.S.S. Aries, NCC-45167 w 2365 i U.S.S. Melbourne, NCC-62043 w 2366. Według Q w późniejszym czasie odrzucił propozycję Dowództwa Floty na objęcie dowodzenia na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, wybierając niższe stanowisko na Enterprise.William T. Riker ponad wszystko uwielbia ryzyko, co przejawia się jego osobistym udziałem w niemal każdej misji zwiadowczej. Często dołącza do niej pod pretekstem ochrony dowódcy, który także próbuje czasem opuścić statek. Był pierwszym oficerem Floty Gwiezdnej, który służył, w ramach akcji wymiany oficerów, na Klingońskim statku IKS Pagh. Wytrwał przez całą służbę, radząc sobie zarówno z Klingońskim jedzeniem, jak i załogą. 2364 SD 41153.7. U.S.S. Hood był dowodzony przez Kapitan DeSoto przybył do planety Deneb IV. Dostarczył Komandor William T. Riker przed jego przydziałem na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D służył na pokładzie U.S.S. Hood. Na jego pokładzie znajdowała się część załogi, która otrzymała przydział na U.S.S. Enterprise. Wśród nich był przyszły pierwszy oficer Komandor William T. Riker, oficer nawigacyjny Geordi La Forge. Na pokładzie znajdował się również, Admirał Leonard McCoy w celu przeprowadzenia inspekcji instalacji medycznych nowego statku. (TNG: Encouter at Farpoint, Part I i Part II) 2366 Czas Gwiezdny: 44001.4 Komandor Riker przejmuje dowodzenie na USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (polowa nominacja do stopnia kapitana). Dzięki jego i załogi U.S.S. Enterprise działaniom udaje się obronić Ziemię przed atakiem Borg. 2368 Czas Gwiezdny: 45020.4 Komandor Riker obejmuje tymczasowe dowództwo na U.S.S. Excalibur, NCC-26517. 2368 Komandor Riker wraca na swoje poprzednie stanowisko na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. 2371 Czas Gwiezdny: 48632.4 Chwilowo dowodzony przez komandora Riker U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zostaje zaatakowany, na orbicie Veridian III, przez klingoński okręt klasy B’Rel (klasa D12). Na skutek poniesionych uszkodzeń okret rozbija się na powierzchni Veridiana III. W tym samym roku czasowo pozostał bez przydziału po zniszczeniu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. 2372 Czas Gwiezdny: 49827.5 Komandor Riker zostaje Pierwszym Oficerem na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, pod dowództwem kapitana Picarda. 2373 Ingerencja temporalna. Komandor Riker i załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E przenosi się do XXI wieku i uniemożliwia Borg zasymilowanie Ziemi. 2375 Komandor Riker i załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E ochrania rasę Ba'ku przed przymusowym przesiedleniem. 2379 Czas Gwiezdny: 56844.9 Komandor Riker otrzymuje awans do stopnia kapitana. Obejmuje dowództwo U.S.S. Titan Jego pierwszą misją ma być lot z misją dyplomatyczną na Romulus. Dowodzony przez niego USS Titan pełni podczas tej misji rolę okrętu flagowego. Życie prywatne W 2364 na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D spotkał ponownie Deanna Troi, jednak ich związek nie przybrał już takiej formy jak na Betazed (przynajmniej do czasu przejścia ich obojga na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E). Raport Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Poufne. Na szczeblu osobowym, bardzo cieszy mnie fakt, że Riker otrzyma dowództwo przebudowanego „Enterprise” za dwadzieścia lat, ale niepokoi mnie odkrycie, że, zgodnie z linią czasową ukazaną mi przez Q pod koniec 2370 roku, Riker i Szef Ochrony Worf poróżnią się przez swoje uczucia do Deanny Troi. Zważywszy, że natura tej „przyszłości” jest niezobowiązująca, zdecydowałem podzielić się odkrytymi informacjami wmieszanymi w to oficerami, z przeświadczeniem, że przyszłość ta może ulec zmianie co, mam nadzieję, rozwiąże problem. Zainteresowania Do ulubionych form spędzania wolnego czasu Riker zalicza gotowanie i muzykę. Uwielbia jazz, co uzewnętrznia grą na puzonie. Często zasiada do karcianego stołu do partii pokera, popisując się swoją „pokerową twarzą”. Ocena umiejętności Raport Biura Recenzji Dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej Drugi Oficer na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D ocenił kiedyś, że Riker stosuje konwencjonalną taktykę tylko w 21 procentach przypadków. Po ukończeniu Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej, Riker zaczął zdobywać reputację osoby stosującej nieortodoksyjne rozwiązania od czasu gdy, podczas symulacji, wyznaczył punkt, w którym tholiańskie sensory nie mogły go wykryć i wykorzystał to jako miejsce ukrycia. Akademię Floty, Riker ukończył jako ósmy ze swojego rocznika, jego kolegą z roku był Paul Rice, który później zginął, gdy jego okręt został zniszczony przez komputerowo sterowany system uzbrojenia na planecie Minos. W późniejszym czasie Riker stacjonował na Betazed, jego służba tam zakończyła się w 2361 roku, w którym to otrzymał stanowisko, które gwałtownie rozwinęło jego karierę. Został przeniesiony na U.S.S. Potemkin, NCC-18253 w stopniu porucznika i ponownie udowodnił swoją nieortodoksyjność unikając konfrontacji zbrojnej poprzez ukrycie okrętu nad biegunem magnetycznym planety co zmyliło sensory wrogiego okrętu. Zaledwie sześć tygodni po przybyciu na pokład U.S.S. Potemkin, ledwo uszedł z życiem podczas ewakuacji z Nervala IV. Poprowadzona przez niego misja ratunkowa dla członków załogi U.S.S. Potemkin została nagrodzona awansem i przeniesieniem do sekcji dowodzenia, w której ostatecznie dosłużył się stanowiska Pierwszego Oficera na dowodzonym przez kapitana Roberta DeSoto U.S.S. Hood, NCC-42296. Podczas służby na U.S.S. Hood, Riker otrzymał swoją pierwszą propozycję objęcia dowództwa na lekkim krążowniku klasy Wambundu U.S.S. Drake, NCC-20381, propozycja ta została przez niego odrzucona (dowództwo na tym okręcie objął jego kolega z Akademii Floty Paul Rice, który został awansowany do stopnia kapitana). Riker został awansowany do stopnia komandora i wybrany na stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera na nowym okręcie klasy Galaxy U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Kapitan Picard wybrał Riker'a spośród pięćdziesięciu innych kandydatów na stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera na „Enterprise”. Riker był tak usatysfakcjonowany służbą na „Enterprise” pod dowództwem Picarda, który szybko zaczął nazywać go „Pierwszym” (podobnie jak kapitanowie dawnych okrętów morskich na Ziemi), że odrzucił kolejno dwie następne oferty objęcia dowództwa okrętu. Jedną z nich było objęcie, w 2365 roku, dowództwa na U.S.S. Aries, NCC-45167 (numer rejestru Floty niezweryfikowany) okrętu zwiadowczego, a drugą ofertą, którą otrzymał rok później, było dowództwo na nowym okręcie klasy Nebula U.S.S. Melbourne, NCC-62043, który wkrótce został zniszczony w bitwie z Borg pod Wolf 359. Riker dowodził tymczasowo U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D na przełomie 2366 i 2367 roku, podczas ataku na Federację przeprowadzonego przez Borg, którzy asymilowali Picarda. Odrzucenie dowództwa na U.S.S. Melbourne okazało się szczęśliwe dla Riker'a i Ziemi, ponieważ najprawdopodobniej zginąłby on razem z załogą zniszczonego U.S.S. Melbourne a „Enterprise” pozbawiony jego dowództwa prawdopodobnie nie obroniłby Ziemi przed Borg. Jako znający prawo Federacji i Floty Gwiezdnej, Riker został zmuszony do reprezentowania Floty Gwiezdnej w sprawie orzeczenia statusu komandora por. Daty, która odbyła się w Bazie Gwiezdnej 173 w 2365 roku. Dwa lata później wystąpił jako obrońca załoganta Simon'a Tarses’a, a później nawet kapitana Picarda, którzy zostali oskarżeni o szpiegostwo na rzecz Imperium Romulańskiego. Komandor Riker był też pierwszym człowiekiem, który służył na klingońskim okręcie (w ramach programu wymiany załóg), wykazał się on tam znajomością kultury klingońskiej, a nawet „zmusił” kapitana Picarda do poddania się. Komandor Riker otrzymał ponownie tymczasowe dowództwo okrętu, podczas klingońskiej wojny domowej, która rozegrała się na przełomie 2367 i 2368 roku. Dowodził wtedy U.S.S. Excalibur, NCC-26517. Mimo jego umiejętności, admirał Alynna Nechayev, gdy w 2369 roku Picard został schwytany do niewoli przez Kardasjan, mianowała tymczasowo dowódcą na U.S.S. Enterprise kapitana Edwarda Jellico. Rozwijająca się wzajemna niechęć kapitana Jellico i komandora Rikera oraz wzajemne spory na temat podejmowanych przez nowego dowódcę „Enterprise” decyzji spowodowały, że Riker został tymczasowo zwolniony ze służby. Jednakże kapitan Jellico był zmuszony później przywrócić na stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera komandora Rikera, gdy okazało się że musi negocjować z Kardasjanami. Następnych kilka lat komandor Riker spędził na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, gdzie spotkało go wiele niespodziewanych zdarzeń. Począwszy od narkotyzowania go i doprowadzenia niemal do obłędu przez Tilonian, poprzez schwytanie i niemal zabicie przez ksenofobicznych Malcornian, podczas pierwszego kontaktu z tą rasą, a skończywszy na odkryciu na Nervala IV duplikatu swojej osoby, która powstała w wyniku incydentu jaki miał miejsce podczas służby Riker'a na U.S.S. Potemkin, NCC-18253 w 2361 roku. Po odnalezieniu jej na Nervala IV, „kopia Rikera” przybrała dla odróżnienia się drugie imię Rikera Thomas. Thomas Riker rozpoczął służbę na U.S.S. Ghandi, NCC-26632, a później przyłączył się do Maquis. W 2371 roku porwał on wraz z grupą Maquis U.S.S. Defiant, NCC-74205 i dokonał rajdu na terytorium kardasjańskie. Został schwytany i skazany na dożywocie w kardasjańskim obozie pracy Lazon II. Po zniszczeniu, w 2371 roku, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, William Riker, podobnie jak i inni członkowie załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, pozostał bez przydziału. Otrzymał propozycję dowództwa na nowym okręcie klasy Intrepid U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 i ponownie odmówił. Dołączył natomiast do kapitana Picarda i jego starszych oficerów na nowy okręt klasy Sovereign U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E. Dowództwo na USS Voyager objęła natomiast kapitan Kathryn Janeway, a okręt ten wkrótce po starcie ze stacji Deep Space 9 zaginął w Kwadrancie Delta. W 2373 roku, podczas ingerencji temporalnej dokonanej przez atakujący Ziemię okręt Borg, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E został przeniesiony w czasie do roku 2063. Komandor William Riker, wraz z Zeframem Cochrane i komandorem por. LaForge Głównym Inżynierem na U.S.S. Enterprise dokonał pierwszego ziemskiego lotu z napędem warp. Akta Medyczne Raport Głównego Oficera Medycznego Komandor Beverly Crusher U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Generalnie Riker cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem, trująca roślina na Surata IV doprowadziła niemal do fatalnych skutków ale uniknięto tego dzięki precyzyjnej i bezpośredniej terapii neuro-kortykalnej. Atletyczny, ciągle gra w Kwadraty Parris’a, wbrew medycznym zaleceniom; trenuje również walkę klingońskim bat’lteh, szkoli się również w Worfa klasach mok’bara. Jego ulubionymi holoprogramami są programy wspinaczki górskiej i łowienia ryb, zostało mu to z czasów gdy dorastał na Alasce. Profil Psychologiczny Raport Doradcy Pokładowego Komandor Deanna Troi, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Mimo iż Riker, podczas rozwijania swej kariery dowódczej, wykazał się świetną osobowością i temperamentem, to śmierć jego matki, gdy miał dwa lata, przyczyniła się do zgorzkniałych stosunków z jego ojcem utrzymywały się przez 15 lat, od czasu gdy, w wieku 15 lat, opuścił dom. Bardzo brakowało mu matki, ale nienawidził dystansu jaki miał jego ojciec w ich wzajemnych relacjach. Ich wzajemne stosunki przerodziły się w nieustanną rywalizację nawet w podczas wypraw na łowienie ryb, formalnie zamanifestowali to sobie w czasie walki anbo-jyutsu, co stało się sposobem na pokonanie ich problemów. Obaj rozpoczęli próbę naprawienia wzajemnych stosunków 2365 roku podczas niespodziewanego spotkania, podczas którego Riker dowiedział się, że jego ojciec omal nie zginął podczas ataku Tholian na Bazę Gwiezdną 107 w 2353 roku. Przodkiem Riker'a był weteran ziemskiej amerykańskiej Wojny Secesyjnej –pułkownik Thaddeus „Iron Boots” Riker, który, dowodząc 102 nowojorską, został ranny w bitwie o Pine Mountain. Pułkownik Riker służył w armii generała W. T. Sherman’a podczas marszu na Atlantę w 1864 roku. Gdy został ranny pod Pine Mountain, został on wyniesiony z linii frontu przez jednego z żołnierzy, który pokonał dwie mile transportując go, gdyby nie to pułkownik Riker nie przeżyłby a co za tym idzie William T. Riker nigdy by nie istniał. Talent Riker’a do improwizacji sprawdza się równie dobrze w jego hobby jak i w jego zainteresowaniach. Mistrz pokera i blefu, nauczył się tej gry podczas krótkiej służby na U.S.S. Potemkin, NCC-18253, ta reputacja spowodowała, że został on wybrany na zastępstwo negocjatora Federacji podczas negocjacji na temat barzańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego. Riker odwiedził również bar i kasyno Quarka na DS9, gdy stacja była pierwszy rok pod administracją Floty i Bajor, i był jedyną osobą, która wygrała trzy razy pod rząd w dabo. Umie grać na pianinie, ale jego ulubionym instrumentem muzycznym jest puzon. Szczególnie uwielbia jazz i grywa podczas licznych pokładowych przyjęć i koncertów, w swej kwaterze ma na honorowym miejscu swój instrument z dzieciństwa, oraz, podarowany mu przez Picarda, horga’hn przywieziony z Risa i kołowrotek wędkarski. Pod kierunkiem doktor Crusher, rozwija swój talent aktorski, występując, w 2369 roku, w „Something for Breakfast” i zaledwie w tydzień później w „Frame of Mind”. Kolejnym hobby Riker’a jest gotowanie, którego nauczył się z konieczności, dzięki temu, że jego ojciec nienawidził tego zajęcia. Ma też zdolność do obcych języków, posiadł podstawy ferengijskiego i klingońskiego. Generalnie, nie potrafi organizować sobie wolnego czasu –pozwala by wydarzenia toczyły się niezaplanowanie. Riker posiada silne libido i –obok spotkań na polu zawodowym, takich jak na Angel I i na Tilonia IV –nawiązał wiele romantycznych związków, włączając w to ulepszony holoprogram kobiety Minuet, skazaną morderczynię Yutę, kolonistkę Carmen Davilę oraz Soren z normalnie androgenicznej J’naii, dla której ryzykował sąd wojskowy z zarzutem złamania Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Jego "wyprawy" kosztowały go niemal karę śmierci na Tanuga IV, a po wizycie w kurorcie na Risa, Ktarianom niemal udało się przejąć kontrolę nad Flotą dzięki urządzeniu kontrolującego umysł. Dodatkowo, on i chorąży Ro Laren zaangażowali się w miłosny/nienawistny związek, szczególnie wyeksponowany podczas incydentu w 2368 roku, kiedy to pamięć członków załogi „Enterprise-D” została częściowo wymazana, Riker podjął się też, w jakiś czas później, wygłoszenia mowy na ceremonii pogrzebu, gdy ona i komandor por. Geordi LaForge zostali uznanymi za zmarłych. Pomimo silnego wizerunku, Riker ma skłonności do nawrotów samozwątpienia, odczuwając potrzebę zaspokojenia swych ambicji ciągle debatuje na temat objęcia przez siebie dowództwa okrętu. Jego imponujące warunki fizyczne okazują się przeszkodą w efektywnym komunikowaniu się z ludźmi będącymi pod jego dowództwem, szczególnie dotyczy to młodszych oficerów, ale podejmuje on działania w celu zmiany tej sytuacji. Uzupełnienie profilu psychologicznego. Komandor Beverly Crusher (Z UWAGI NA POTENCJALNY KONFLIKT INTERESÓW, TEN WPIS JEST DOKONANY PRZEZ GŁÓWNEGO OFICERA MEDYCZNEGO, PONIEWAŻ DORADCA POKŁADOWY JEST EMOCJONALNIE ZWIĄZANA Z PODMIOTEM TEGO RAPORTU.) Obok listy niekompletnych związków z kobietami, głównym obiektem uczuciowym Riker’a jest komandor Deanna Troi pełniąca na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D funkcję Doradcy Pokładowego. Zwracając się do Riker’a, Troi używa określenia „imzadi” Betazoidzkiego słowa, którego ziemskim odpowiednikiem jest „ukochany”. Ostatni raz widzieli się oni na Betazed w 2361 roku, gdy Riker otrzymał przeniesienie na U.S.S. Potemkin, NCC-18253, ale dwa lata później, rozpoczynając służbę na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, spotkali się ponownie. Mieli zamiar się pobrać pół roku po jego odkomenderowaniu na U.S.S. Potemkin, ale incydent na Nervala IV pokrzyżował to, wydaje się, że jego wcześniejsze uczucia do niej pozostały w „drugim” Rikerze (obecnie Thomas Riker). Riker pozostał w ciepłych, przyjacielskich stosunkach z Troi, które w miarę upływu lat rozkwitły w romans, ale generalnie pozostały one platoniczne –mimo iż zaskakujące zainteresowanie Worfa Deanną w 2370 roku wydaje się odbić na jego relacjach z Rikerem. ca:William T. Riker bg:Уилям Т. Райкър cs:William T. Riker de:William Thomas Riker en:William T. Riker es:William Riker fr:William T. Riker it:William T. Riker ja:ウィリアム・Ｔ・ライカー nl:William T. Riker pt:William T. Riker ru:Уильям Райкер sr:Вилијам Т. Рајкер sv:William T. Riker Riker, William T. Riker, William T. Riker, William T. Riker, William T.